Room air conditioner commonly adopt a heat exchanger to adjust the indoor temperature, generally speaking, hood a dust filtering device, a dust filtering net on the heat exchanger to prevent the dust. Previously, the dust filtering net is deposited with dust after a period of operating of the room air conditioner. Usually manually cleaning is needed to clean the dust on the filtering net, which is quite troublesome. So we invent a self-cleaning device, which can automatically clean the dust on the filtering net without artificial interference. This device is very convenient to the users.
Chinese application No. 200510120265.6 disclosed a kind of air conditioner with a indoor unit which has the function of automatically cleaning the air filter and the drive mechanism with simple that can exactly drive the dust absorbing section. On the indoor unit of the air conditioner, there is mounted an air filter on the upstream side of the heat exchanger, a slidable suction nozzle having a suction port facing the air filter and sucking dust stuck to the air filter, a drive source for driving the suction nozzle through the drive mechanism, an exhaust device communicating with the suction nozzle and sucking and exhausting dust together with air, and a communicating means for allowing the exhaust device and the suction nozzle to communicate with each other. In addition, the drive mechanism is composed of a diving shaft connected to the drive source, a worm gear slidably mounted to the driving shaft and sliding integrally with the suction nozzle, and a rack meshed with the worm gear. The self-cleaning device of filtering net of above mentioned invention with reliable structure can clean the dust on the filtering net to some degree, but it can not clean the dust thoroughly. The cleaning effect is unfavorable with long time for the device to clean the desert, and complicated structure, discommodious handling, and huge noise.
The present invention discloses a kind of self-cleaning device with good dedusting effects in short time and less noise, considering the above disadvantages. And the device has reliable structure and durability.